1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a baker's dough proofing and raising unit and, more particularly, to a unit including vessel cleaning means.
2. Description of the Related Art
Baker's dough proofing and raising units typically include a portion adapted to contain a mixture of dough and water vapor, with water vapor conditioning means in a separate portion of the unit for controlling the temperature and humidity of the water vapor transmitted to the dough portion of the unit. These dough proofing and raising units also include vessels, such as humidifiers, which have to be cleaned periodically.
The vessel cleaning means of the invention utilizes solenoid-controlled water-flow valves and a timer mechanism. Known prior art patents include the commode or urinal flush-tank valve system of Hopkins U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,204, Staats U.S. Pat. No. 1,456,196 to a push-button solenoid-valve commode flush tank system, the solenoid-valve controlled flush tank of Carson U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,495 and the solenoid-switch system of the commode of Hendricks U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,492 and Armstrong U.S. Pat. No. 3,082,433.